The Snowflake's Kiss
by Halowyn Greenleaf
Summary: NEW CHAPPY! Draco saves Ginny. Will she finally wake up and see who she truly loves inside? Smirks, quirks, insanity and snogs galore! Small part of Humor: Ron is obsessed with styrofoam. PG-13 for a reason !
1. Chapter One: Draco's Life

This is a classic Draco Ginny fic. Seventh year @ Hogwarts. I love them together and I am writing this inspired by Cassandra Claire's D/G stories. READANDREVIEW. I also write LOTR and will soon have Zelda fics going (no, I am not a boy), so keep an eye out ^_^!!!!! This is the shortest a/n I have ever written. Rated PG-13 for a reason.  
  
***  
  
Dedicated to: ASHLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you! Keep up the writez and stop drinking coffee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: All of everything in this here story J.K. Rowling's, except for most events.  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy was hot. And he knew it. He was tallish and thin, with platinum blonde hair and abs to boot. He was an excellent seeker, even better than Harry Potter. He knew that too. The only problem was, he got bored with the game too quickly. Everything bored him eventually, even money. Now, staring out at the snowy grounds of Hogwarts, he reflected that this must run in the family. The snow frosted his eyelashes and his meticulously groomed hair, making him look more of a delicate angel than a sour teenager, but in an instant the moment was lost. With an impatient shake of his beautiful head, the innocence was gone, and he resumed his thoughts. After all, he had not been wanted at home over Christmas, so he could only assume that his parents were bored with him. Ah, well. That was the way things worked. He lived solely to tease and torment, and glorify Slytherin House. To especially torment the Weasly family. He shuddered at the thought of the redheaded family and the precious Harry Potter who was Ron's best friend. Actually, he mused while descending the North Tower, he hadn't seen much of any of those pests this year. They were separated by teachers in every class and he was too busy controlling his House as a Prefect. You all know who head boy and girl are. Potter and Granger. What a couple. He snorted with amusement (giggles at mental image of Draco snorting) as he entered the common room. Several students looked up in disdain or surprise, but one malicious glare sent them hastily back to their books. Like Slytherins would ever study or read books. The "literature" on the tabletops was most likely curse incantations or porno magazines. Settling down between Crabbe and Goyle (good thing /he/ was thin) he picked up the nearest book, only to find that it was an issue of Playwitch for "Gentlemen" and dropped it in disgust. He was a civilized adolescent, and was from a respected family. He considered those kind of things vulgar, and preferred the real thing. (! Just kidding. Erase the last five words of that sentence :-p) Goyle grunted and bent to pick up the magazine, chortling with glee. With a disgusted glare at both of them, he up and went to his private dorm to read up on hexes, leaving the thugs staring and stupid. Shrugging, they went back to their "studies". ***  
  
Heyheyhey how was that peeps? I am a WORLD CLASS AUTHOR. Can you guess who I am???? lol. Not. I wish, though. Please issue some good criticism and complements, and take a click at that shiny review button. Things will pick up the sooner I get reviews. Also told in Ginny's POV. Sorry that was short I'll have loads more soon. Tell your friends about me!!!!! Romance and a REAL PLOT to come. Its really weird to think of sum 1 ina different country or state or province or age or sex reading this. This website is the greatest. Much Luvz to all fanz!  
  
^_^ Halowyn Greenleaf, Maiden of the Wood 


	2. Chapter Two: Ginny's Story

Wow guyz I can't thank you all enough for reviewing!!!!! I am a happy person( Here is Ginny's side of the beginning, hope it is as enjoyable as the first!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places are Rowling's.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Two: Ginny's Story  
  
Ginny Weasly entered the Gryffindor Common Room. She was wearing formfitting green and blue robes that accented her green eyes and set off her pinned up flaming locks (A/N: I am a girl so no over graphicness here). Over the past two years, she had really started being noticed more by guys. Today was no exception. Several of the boys sitting on various couches whistled in appreciation as the portrait hole closed behind her and she crossed to the merrily crackling fire. Ron shot these boys suspicious glares, but was quickly distracted as he was busy playing with his Styrofoam packing peanuts. Harry caught her eye and left Hermione's side (who was glaring jealously at Ginny). He rubbed up against her (Ginny gasping with indignation) and said, "Hey sexy, how's tonight?" That set off her red headed temper and she shoved him; he stumbled back and sat hard on the burning logs in the fireplace. Limping over to Hermione, he asked her for a spell for burn relief. "No way, you b******. It serves you right for trying to cheat on me." Ron called out, "Oy, 'arry. Put some Styrofoam powder on it!" "Er, no thanks Ron." he said with the crooked grin that had once made Ginny's heart flutter. For a moment, they were all smiling, and it was almost as it had been before. Sniffing huffily Hermione gathered her books and went to her dorm. And she's upset, Ginny thought. It was less than a year before when she had been going steady with Harry. She had thought she was truly happy, and then she found out that.. Tears sprang to her eyes at that painful memory. Afterwards, Hermione had tried to comfort her, but then Ginny found out that she was in league with Harry all along. Ron was so upset by his friends' cruelty and betrayal that he tried smothering himself in crackers (stoned wheat thins, to be exact). The boys in the dorm quickly ate the pile, though, so a devastated Ron had turned to Styrofoam for comfort. He was on equal grounds with all three of them and he had claimed that the packing material helped him to see that they were all the same inside (Ever try breaking open one of those things?) Ever since, he had been obsessed with the stuff and was bent on majoring in Styrofoam manufacture and usage in college. Reflecting on the whole situation, she thought, I really wasn't happy with Harry. I made myself think I was. I only wanted to make PERFECT Hermione jealous. I can live without him, or Hermione. I can do this! It was then that she noticed that everyone in the room was gone. Oh, right. Dinner. Just as she was about to climb the steps to the girls' dorm, a voice in the back of her head told her that she'd better go, the sooner she made new friends the better. So to dinner she went. As she descended the staircase with great composure and dignity, her thoughts turned to Draco Malfoy. Gosh darn it, (replace with similar words, get my drift?) he was hot. She had spied on him earlier that day, in the North Tower. Just sitting there enjoying the serenity she was (go Yoda). Then HE came. He was so hot, so beautiful, and so.so dangerous all at the same time. And there, in the magical darkness before dawn, her heart had dared to hope, dared to risk hoping, that he loved her too. Not the way Harry loved Hermione. The way that Cedric had loved Cho and had looked at her, with real caring and passion in their eyes. She watched them carefully and dreamed of a love as this. A chilled wind whispered across her face and she realized that while lost in her thoughts, her feet found their own way. She was in the North Tower. An urge came over her and she let her hair down, something she had not done since Harry. He had told her that he loved her hair down, and ever since she couldn't find the courage to wear it that way. She let the ornately carved jade pins fall to the floor. Thank God they were spelled against breakage. They were the last things that Ron had given her before. "Whenever you look at these you'll remember the good side of your best bro, eh Gin?" That was last Christmas. A year ago tomorrow. Ginny didn't know how she would survive the holidays without all of them happy and together. She stood there thinking about recent events and eventually lost track of time. She was in a surreal winter world of her own, one where she did not hear her name being called, or the lights in the castle windows going out one by one, or the slight rustling noise behind her. Eventually her numb feet brought her back to the present Ginny brushed snow off the windowsill and sat down to think and wait until her feet thawed (she didn't think to use a warming charm). How was she to know that the ledge beneath was covered in a thin layer of black ice? Too late she realized it and felt herself losing her balance. Panic gripped her and for a moment she struggled, but she finally slipped off the sill into the shadowy world outside and gave herself in to this fate. The last thing she saw was the crystal clear sky. The last thing she hoped was that her life was as simple and clear. The last thing she prayed was that she somehow survived. The last thing she felt was the dark closing in.  
  
***  
  
Ooh I bet you're saying "Well, this is suspenseful and all, but she's got to survive or where's the story. Duuuuuh!" Well you just wait and see. I am the story master and can do as I please. Mwahahahahahahaha. Note: Next chappy written. R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R Tell your friends, read my bio and other stories. Have a go at my style I don't care just do it. Luv to Terry, thanx for the reviews. Here's my cracker idea, no good story to go behind it otherwise. Sorry for the inside jokes, all. IM is a wonderful thing!!!! Shiny twinkling button Shiny twinkling button Shiny twinkling button Shiny twinkling button Shiny twinkling button Shiny twinkling button Shiny twinkling button Shiny twinkling button Shiny twinkling button Shiny twinkling button CLICK IT YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!!!! 


	3. Author's Note

Hi all readers~  
  
This is to let you know that I have not forgotten the story and will be  
posting a new and ridiculously long chapter very shortly, maybe even today.  
It will be properly spaced and easier to read.along with a new format. I'll  
tell you more about that in the next note. Thank you all so much for  
faithfully reviewing..you make me so happy!!! Here's to posting soon.  
  
~*~Halowyn Greenleaf~*~  
  
Oh yeah, will someone please tell me how to bold and italicize? I do it in  
Word and then I upload it and it disappears. I feel like I'm missing out on  
a big secret. You can either email or review me if you would be so kind as  
to let me know! ^_~ Thanks!!!! 


	4. Chapter Three: Falling into Oblivion

**A/N: **Wow I can't tell you how sorry I am that I have not updated in months. I am a lazy and evil author and I deserve to be punished. I actually have had the chapter done for a while but was unable to figure out the bolding and such so I put up that blasted author's note which no one responded to! Lot of good you are… Alleluia I finally read the directions in Document manager and fixed it…you have no idea how absurdly happy this makes me…it should make you happy too because it's easier to read my lovely handiwork now!!!! Guess what? My favorite Orlando website has been taken down. This makes me very sad and depressed. It was orlandobloom.co.nz. The web mistress got bored with it. Now, will someone PLEASE tell me how one can be bored with Orlando?!?!?! O.K., anyway, lately I've been doing a LOT of fic reading (instead of writing…sorry!) and I have decided on my three favorite couples! They are: 

Ginny/Draco Ron/Hermione Harry/Blaise (Note: Blaise is a girl in this story, I like him/her both ways) 

Unfortunately, they do not coincide with the current storyline and I am debating on whether I should convert the whole fic, abandon it and write a new one, or what. So, I'm dreadfully sorry if your hopes were unintentionally raised, but this will not be a chapter. 

WAIT! Hold! Inspiration has just struck me! And guess what it was? Myself! I inspire myself! From now on I shall never be without inspiration! Do you know what this means? This means that Ginny will have my personality! Yay! It is known that authors tend to be loopy sometimes but this is becoming extreme…I will move on now…OK, this will be a chappy. Ahahahahahahaahaha I am so happy I have an idea finally! The creative juices have been running a little dry, you know. I think 3 stories at once was too much to start out with, since I'm very busy getting my high school education ^_^! Not that you want or need to know any of this, really, but…..hey, I finally have time to update? Doesn't that alone make your heart overflow with happiness? On with the story! This time it will be 3rd person POV, and will jump around several times. Italics will generally be when a character is talking inside their heads. Scary, huh?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Reviewers**~ Thank you so so so much for reviewing my story! You guys are my motivation! xoxoxo to all of ya!

_Queen Flare_~ Thanks! I'm glad someone likes my stories! I'll try to write lots more soon!

**__**

**__**

_Orangecrush3_~ Ouch. Glad ya like my fics though ^_~

**__**

**__**

_EmeraldDragon4/Kronc's Girl~_ Please stick to one penname? Please? Hey, I know you don't like Draco, but I have plans to convert you. Be afraid, be very afraid…Thanks for the review! (ROTK was THE BOMB)!!!!

**__**

**__**

_MJTMGURL_~ aaaww thank you! I do try to give my characters personality, you know. And yes, she is right, my LOTR fic does rock…. Even if it is only 2 chapters. It will be receiving a similar makeover soon.

**__**

**__**

_The Blair Witch_~ Thanks! I am never really sure if I am being funny or if it is my own stupidity…And by the way I'm very honored to be on your faves and author's watch list! It makes me so happy ;-) *happy tears*!

_oooo__~ Well that was a rather interesting review…I confess I was unable to derive any significant meaning from it, but nevertheless I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reviewing and putting me on your faves list!_

_Auroura__~ I'm sorry about the spacing I was a young newbie then and didn't understand…but like I said before I will try to fix it. Feast your eyes on the beauty of this chap. Don't worry there will be PLENTY of D/G *rubs hands evilly*, that being the sole purpose of this fic. And you'll just have to wait and see about him saving her… (I love the suspense!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

****

****

****

**Disclaimer:** The usual. Don't own it, probably never will. Will promptly die of happiness if I do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

****

****

****

**Chapter Three: Falling into Oblivion**

****

****

****

****

Anyone standing on the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry would have observed the following sequence of events: 

9:00 pm. All lights in the many stone windows of the school flicker out, but not before the name "Ginny" is heard over and over. It would seem as if they were looking for someone. However, a faint glowing light can be seen in the highest, farthest tower. A figure is outlined in its glow.

9:30 pm. A black shape hurtles out the window of the tower. Another shape falls out soon after it. A jet of light and the first form stops its descent. The second keeps falling, falling, falling. It hits the snow covered ground with a muffled thump. Then all is quiet. Deadly quiet. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The Next Morning_

Hagrid whistled as he walked to the castle to make his early morning report to Dumbledore. It was so early that the sun had just risen and gave baby rays of light to the world. There was almost a path worn in the track where he walked from his hut to the school. After all, it _was_ his routine. Same thing every day. 

Then, he saw something that he certainly did not see every day. A red haired body hung limp in midair (_A Weasley! He mentally exclaimed in surprise), about 50 feet off the ground. Directly below he glimpsed a second pair of black Hogwarts robes lying in the white blanket of snow. In. Literally. The snow was about 5 feet deep, the student must have fallen from quite some height to bury itself like that. _Bloody students_, Hagrid thought while running over to the scene (he was the only one who could have run in that depth). _Always dueling in the middle of the night. _As he drew nearer the body on the ground stirred _At least it's alive. _In a moment it was sitting up slowly and shaking off its snow covered head. It froze in place as he saw the giant form lumbering towards it. It fumbled around for a second then, right before Hagrid's disbelieving eyes, disappeared. "Are yeh all righ'?  Hey, come back! I just wanna help yeh!" But it was futile. The mysterious student had vanished._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mr. Weasley! Mr. Weasley wake up!"

"Wha? What is it? Harry? Go away! It's Saturday and I want to sleep in!" Ron buried his head under the pillow.

"It's about Ginny. Come on, get up! She needs you!"

"No! Not now! I'll talk to her bloody later. Why don't YOU talk to her? You seemed to want to enough yesterday night. Oi, what is the deal with this anyway? You're going out with Hermione, well you can't really call it that, you're just screw partners, but anyway that is beside the point~ you're going out with her and hitting on my baby sister! I heard that you called her sexy, is that right? C'mon Harry. You can tell me anything. Well maybe not anything because when you told me about Hermione's favorite position I nearly puked…Harry? Harry are you all right?"

Ron rolled over and took the pillow off his head only to see a very disturbed looking Minerva McGonagall staring at him with an appalled expression on her face. He promptly turned scarlet. 

"Ahem. I would discipline you on the spot, Mr. Weasley, but due to current circumstances…" Professor McGonagall trailed off.

"Oh, no. Oh no oh no oh no. They've taken her haven't they? THEY'VE TAKEN HER BACK TO THE CHAMBER?! I'll kill them, I'll kill every last one of them! Where's Malfoy? He's behind it! I know he is! I'll…"

"Mr. Weasly, your sister is not in the Chamber. You know as well as I do that the Headmaster sealed it at the end of your second year. Ginny is, however, currently in the Hospital Wing."

"But…"

"Silence, Weasley. You will accompany me to the Hospital Wing, since none of your other siblings are currently attending Hogwarts."

Ron followed his Head of House dumbly, unable to say anything intelligible. 

"Now, to answer your questions. It seems that she fell out of the North Tower last night. Someone used _wingardium leviosa _to prevent her from falling all the way. Again, we are ignoring that both students were out past curfew in light of recent events. According to Hagrid, who found her, she was floating in the air. The student who had presumably saved her was lying unconscious in the snow below. Assuming he or she fell from that height it was probably the snow that saved his life. However, the mystery hero disappeared before Hagrid could identify them. He notified the Headmaster who woke up Madame Hooch who flew up there with a stretcher and brought her to Madame Pomfrey. Since she suffered no injury it is probable that her current condition is a result of shock. Of course, the whole thing could have been set up; there were no witnesses."

After trying to take all this in, the cleared his throat and proclaimed, "I bet that the mystery person disapparated." 

At that moment Hermione appeared before them with a pop and said, "Ron, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't apparate or disapparate within the Hogwarts grounds! Honestly, haven't you read _Hogwarts, A History by now?" She gave an exasperated sigh and disappeared with another clearly audible pop. _

Ron, eyes wide, whispered, "Is it just me or did she just apparate?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny's head swam. Nothing was clear. There was cold, then warmth. Everything seemed to be underwater. She couldn't see, couldn't breathe. Everything was distorted and watery. 

What was happening to her?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco held his breath and didn't move under his invisibility cloak until Hagrid had gone inside the castle. It would seem odd if footprints just started appearing in the snow and walking towards the castle. His head was reeling, and not just from the fall. _Why did I do that? She's the enemy. Why should I have cared if she fell to her death? He shook his head impatiently and began to do an inventory of himself to make sure he was still intact. It was a miracle he hadn't broken anything. A bump on the head and a sprained ankle and wrist was all he got. He couldn't help but wonder if he had jumped from the tower window for the wrong reasons he would have killed himself. It was an interesting subject to ponder, but he decided on saving it for later contemplation. He'd need a _very_ good story to explain how he had gotten battered up._

"Password." The evil looking portrait demanded. 

With a jolt he realized he had forgotten it. _I must have hit my head harder than I thought_. Draco absently rubbed his bruised cranium. He sighed. "Look, don't you know who I am by now?"

"For all I know you could be a Gryffindor using a polyjuice potion to sabotage the common room. Now give me the password, young Malfoy."

He muttered something under his breath that included the phrases "see I told you" and "good for nothing friends."

At that moment, the portrait's eyes bulged and it swung forward suddenly. Pansy rushed at him and shrieked, "Drakie Poo! Where have you been baby? Oh, I pined for you so!" And with that, attempted to smother him in kisses. "Oh! You're hurt!"

"Sod off, Parkinson," Draco muttered and stalked towards his private rooms.

Pansy whimpered and sat on the couch, wringing her hands. Blaise eyed him coolly and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. She had probably heard the news about the youngest Weasley and had guessed what happened. He knew she would be paying him a visit soon. But she was a good friend. She would go along with him and tell everyone that he had fallen when a staircase shifted underneath him. 

With a sigh he plopped down on his bed and waited. Soon, there was a knock on the door. He smirked and shouted, "Come in."

Blaise promptly entered the room and shut the door noiselessly. This was their anti-Pansy measure so she wouldn't try to gain access as well. She swiftly crossed the room and sat down on a pouf by the fire directly facing where he was lying. She crossed her arms and legs and glared at him until he raised his head and propped his chin in his hands, gazing lazily into her violet eyes. 

            _She looks like the devil incarnate with that black hair of hers. Indeed she did, and the flames licking hungrily in the fireplace that outlined her form didn't help clear that image very much._

After a long pause she finally opened her blood red lips and simply said, "Why did you do it?" 

He sighed and rolled over on his back and began staring interestedly at the ceiling. "I don't know."

"Well if you don't I don't know who does."

"Look, something just made me do it, okay? I don't know what it was and it will never happen again, I assure you. I know what you're going to say next so don't even bother opening your pretty little mouth. (Her lips slammed shut). No, I do not have a "thing" for the little Weasel. I told you, it won't happen again." _But will it?_ A voice in the back of his head questioned. Draco groaned irritably "Now leave me alone."

"Fine. I'll send Parkinson in. She's been fussing all about her darling Drakie Poo all morning. I think she wants to give you a bath," Blaise said with an evil smirk.

Draco knew that he had lost even before the fight had started. "Whatever. Stay. But I am not entertaining you. I'm taking a shower. Not one word of this to anyone, anyone at all. Understand?"

"When have I ever betrayed you, Draco?"

He smiled and patted her green-clad back. "You're a great friend, Blaise." With that he walked to his private bathrooms and shut the door. She watched him go.

"You are too, Draco," she whispered and exited, shutting the door softly behind her with a vaguely forlorn look in her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Days after the accident, Ginny was still in what Madame Pomfrey called a coma. A haggard looking Ron sat by her bed, his eyes either riveted on her or his head rested miserably in his hands. The school was wisely waiting to see if Ginny's condition would clear in a week before contacting her parents, who would most likely go ballistic. Every day after school hours a crowd of Gryffindors hovered around her bed. A handful of Ravenclaws and a sprinkling of Hufflepuffs in Ginny's year were present as well. Her best friends Parvati and Lavender sobbed against one another's shoulders. There were no Slytherins present. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**HOGWARTS GIRL NEARLY FALLS TO HER DEATH**

**_Written by the celebrated Rita Skeeter_**

**__**

Late on the night of December 24, young 5th year Virginia Weasly ("WHAT?!" Mrs. Weasly shrieked) took a plunge off the North Tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Tower is the highest point in the school. It appears that the nighttime security of the school is inadequate ("That woman…" McGonagall muttered, for the girl surely would have fallen to her death had not a mystery hero saved her with _Wingardium Leviosa. The faculty is conducting a school wide _priori incantem_ ("Damn" muttered Draco. "_Flippendo_") on all the student's wands so they can properly reward the student for his or her heroic actions. _

Could it have been Harry Potter? It is known that the youngest Weasly has mooned over the famous "Boy Who Lived" since she first set eyes on him at platform nine and three-quarters ("Oh, poor Gin," Ron groaned, gazing at the sleeping form of his baby sister). Has he finally returned her well placed emotions? ("No! How dare she…" Harry jumped up at the breakfast table in indignation and didn't sit until Hermione calmed him.) Though, he is known to be "dating" (Slytherins snicker) Hermione Granger, he certainly can be assured that any Hogwarts girl would be glad to be his girlfriend ("Not me!" Pansy proclaimed). 

The young Miss Weasly remains in critical condition but is "stabilizing and slowly beginning to recover," says Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse. When asked to comment on why Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly have not yet been contacted, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore "We have not notified her parents yet because we did not wish to unnecessarily worry them that their daughter was in danger if her condition should clear rapidly. Though, I am sure they will know by now since this undoubtedly will make its way to the front page of the Daily Prophet," he said with an unnerving twinkle in his eye. 

Is Dumbledore accessing others' minds using Occulemency? Is he psychic? For in depth coverage on this issue, turn to page 45…

All readers lost interest at this point, but none other Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, kept on reading and cackled evilly to himself in his dimly lit office. He made a tally mark on the wall and said in a singsong voice, "Another Bumbledore for Dumbledore… eeehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehheheheheheheheeeeeee…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**An Ending Note:  **Wow I really hoped I didn't depress you. That chapter was very gloomy and long…). I did try to cheer it up there at the end (got a bit mental, didn't I?)! I am terribly sorry for all the clichés. I hope that wasn't terribly boring-I'm afraid I'm a bit to wordy at times. By the way, can an eyebrow be manicured? As you have probably noticed, I've dramatically changed the format of my chapters. They will all look like this from now on and I am going to find time to fix the spacing and grammar in the previous chaps. I'll also try to respond to everyone's lovely reviews. Please review~ you know you want to. *evil grin*

                                               ~*~Halowyn Greenleaf~*~


	5. Chapter Four: Awakening Memories

**A/N:  **Hem hem. Sorry this took so long but I like to wait until inspiration strikes rather than write some junk I don't mean. You know, music helps greatly in this process for me. Does Draco love Ginny? Will Ginny wake up? Does Ginny love Draco? What does everyone think of this mess?! All these and more coming to you exclusively in…this chapter!!!!! Thanks for tuning in, hope you enjoy the show! By the way, the italics in the beginning is a dream Ginny has while in the coma. Can you even get a coma from shock?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Reviewers**~ Thank you so so so much for reviewing my story! You guys are my motivation! xoxoxoxoxo to all of ya!

La Bella Durmiente: Aaaaah! I love you! Faves AND author's watch! And even a coherent review! You are an author's dream, and I thank you from the bottom of my perverted heart! BTW I have written you several reviews but the server is wither having mood swings or too busy so don't think that I'm neglecting you lol…and I had a nice long email written out however the email link in your profile didn't work. Is it just me??

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** **

** **

**Disclaimer:** The usual. Don't own it, probably never will. Will promptly die of happiness if I do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter Four: Awakening Memories**

** **

** **

_Ginny slowly opened her eyes, and promptly shut them again. The sunlight coming in through the curtained windows was blinding. It was noisy outside, and it sounded like people bustling about. She moaned softly and rolled over in her very large, very comfortable bed, whereupon she hit something hard. It stirred. Startled, her big brown eyes flew open in shock. It appeared she was not alone in bed. She sat up abruptly in panic and frantically looked around the room she was in. It was clearly a bedroom, a normal bedroom. The door was to her left.  Apparently a man and a woman shared the room, for there was a vanity next to the door leading to the bathroom with makeup on it as well as some ties strewn about. Ginny glanced in the mirror. She was wearing a white nightgown and her hair was tousled. She didn't look much older than eighteen. Then she heard a groan come from the tangle of sheets of the bed. Frightened, she backed into a corner. _

_"Gin? Ginny please come back to bed. It's only Saturday, you know, and there's no one about to bother us, save the house elves. Hon, come on. It's really cold in here without you. Don't tell me the noises from Diagon are bothering you. They never did when we were just living together and not married"_

_"We were?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then…why are we married now?"_

_"You're pregnant."_

_"Where…where…where am I?"_

_He started to sound annoyed. "You're here, Gin. Home- 55 Diagon Alley. Where else?" The voice sounded amused._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Your husband.  Are you feeling okay?"_

_He rolled over in the bed and sat up. Ginny covered her eyes with her hands. _

_"Ginny, it's all right. What's the matter? Do you need something? Look at me."_

_He sounded genuinely concerned, so she lowered her hands and looked him straight in the eye._

_"Harry…" was her disbelieving whisper_.

Then, the dream faded away.__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry's POV

Harry Potter woke up from a very disturbing dream. He was married to Ginny, of all people. His dream self said that he had gotten her pregnant, and that was why they were together. He shuddered. He had to admit that she was eye candy, but…the only person he would marry would be Hermione. He glanced over at Hedwig, who ruffled her feathers in her sleep. _She never sleeps this soundly,_ he thought. _Maybe I should get some more of those chocolates from Hermione. _Of course, he knew he could have any girl in the school, but Hermione was the only one who…understood him. 

_No, no one really understands ME._ He thought with a smirk. _I am a living mystery._

_Sexy._

He smiled at the mirror, which blushed.

_Oooh you hunk. Yes. Oooh yes._

He went over and took his shirt off, admiring his seeker's body. Good thing the only other person in the dorm over Christmas was Ron, and even he wasn't there. Wasn't there?

_"Mmm. Very sexy." _His thoughts were suddenly cut off.

_Why thank- _he began to reply to himself.

Suddenly it dawned on him that the voices were not in his head.

"Oh my…" *moaning*

That voice!

He blindly (literally-no glasses!) followed the sounds until he came to a door, which was obviously concealing the source of the disruption. Tentatively, he turned the handle and gave the heavy oak door a shove.

Even someone without his glasses, as he was, could have interpreted the scene before him.

A half naked Ron sat on top of a half naked Hermione on the couch of the Gryffindor common room. They were lucky no one else was at school for the holidays from their house, besides Ginny, but she was in the hospital wing…he brushed Ginny aside impatiently without any second thoughts. There were more important matters at hand. 

They were very occupied with what they were doing, and didn't notice that someone had intruded upon their little…excursion…until the door banged and Harry was right on top of them. 

No, not literally on top of them, you dirty little readers. Hoping for a threesome, were you?

"Er…ah…'ello Harry…heh…heh" Ron said weakly.

Hermione turned scarlet and pushed Ron off her and scrambled back into her nightshirt.

"He used imperious." Hermione stated.

"WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed. "It was your idea! You said, 'Oh, we can go snog in the common room in privacy finally; I drugged Harry and he's the only one left in this bloody place.' Guess your bloody concoction didn't work, DID IT?!"

"You didn't eat the chocolates I gave you, did you, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No. I fed them to Hedwig."

"Oh, THAT was smart, Herm. Put the bloody potion in the sweets and poof! He will magically eat them and fall into a deep slumber," Ron said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well then tell me WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD FEED AN OWL! AN OWL! QUALITY CHOCOLATES, HM?" she shouted back.

"Obviously HE did."

"Hmph! I'm not the one who left his dying sister's bedside to snog his best friend's girlfriend!" Hermione snapped.

"I…I…" Ron faltered and there were tears in his eyes form thinking about his baby sister. He couldn't help but wonder if he could have done something to prevent the tragic incident, or if his mum would blame him for it. 

Harry's stony face moved a muscle in pity for Ron, but Hermione just sneered. 

"You…you…harpy! Bitch! Everything is YOUR fault! Our ended friendship, Ginny's accident, it all leads back to you! Now Harry doesn't even trust ME, his bloody BEST FRIEND! I hate you!" he screamed and stormed away in a fit of rage, slamming the oak door behind him. It seemed Harry had left sometime during the heated encounter. In the distance, in the direction of the boys' dormitory, the sound of Styrofoam packing peanuts being squashed and thrown and trampled could be heard.

Hermione exhaled slowly and coolly flicked a speck of dust off her perfectly manicured nails. 

Yes, it is indeed a good thing that nearly all of the Hogwarts student body is gone after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry's POV

Harry ran down the stairs of the Gryffindor common room. It was all too much to bear. He didn't want to get angry at his friends and do something he'd regret later. 

_Too late. You're already angry. _Shoulder Devil Harry commented with glee. 

Unfortunately, both he and Shoulder Angel tumbled off haphazardly as Harry pounded down the stairwell, not caring how much noise he made. He just wanted to get OUT of there and into the still silence of the night.

He threw open the small door at the bottom of the steps and ran recklessly towards the moonlit lake and knelt at its edge, brushing away the snow there and scooped some of the smooth pebbles below into his hand, staring at them as if they held all the answers in the world. _So perfect_. Like his life had been before tonight. Minus the Voldemort part.  

He stood and shouted.

"I. can't. fucking. believe. she. Did. That. to. me!" Harry punctuated each word by angrily tossing the rocks he held into the pond. He saw the giant squid slap its tentacle on the water in indignation: "Hey! Stop that, I'm trying to sleep here!"

"AAAARRGHH!" Harry shouted. His teeth were clenched and bared in anger, and hot tears streamed down his face. It was so cold he could see his breath fog in front of his face, obscuring the incredibly clear and sharp pattern of stars adorning the night sky. 

Finally the numbness in his feet and exhaustion from the early hour got to him and he collapsed in the snow onto his back. He stared up at the heavens.

He remembered the warm summer nights spent with Hermione, doing this very same activity with her pointing out the stars and naming them. He would just stare at their light reflected in her eyes. Now they would never have that again. Had they ever really?

_If there is a God_, Harry thought silently to himself, _there will be a happy way out of this_.

And then he drifted off, right then and there, in the snow by the lake.

He could have sworn a star winked at him, but maybe it was just his overactive imagination.

He didn't notice the small flakes that began to pepper him with pricks of cold.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's POV

It was snowing. 

Even in the dark, he could tell. Only snow gave the world that distinct and almost tangible muffled feeling.

He saw a door on the opposite end of the castle open and light stream out. Potter ran down to the lake and started throwing things into the lake.

"Good riddance. Hope the squid eats him," he muttered to himself with a smirk.

He had lain awake for hours thinking. 

About _her_.

One part of him was annoyed with himself for being so worried over a Weasley. But the other part, the other part thought only of her beautiful smile encircled by soft pink lips, her long long legs, and her eyes.

Oh, how he loved her eyes.

***Flashback***

Draco walked his way up to the tower. He had an important correspondence to send to his father that he did not wish to be intercepted. He was told that there would be an owl waiting outside the tower to pick up his letter. What he did not expect was to find a Weasley standing there in his favorite, most private thinking space. He stifled a gasp of surprise and hastily pulled his invisibility cloak over himself. When he learned that Potter had one, his father had bought him one as well without hesitation. He had to be as good as him. Or better.

Thankfully the intruder did not notice him. He picked his way around the snowdrifts in the open tower (it had a roof but all the windows were uncovered) and settled behind the flame haired student and squinted at his back.

 _His? No. Hair's too long. A girl then, a girl Weasley. Aha! She must be the one that was dragged into the chamber in his second year. What was her name? Violet? Violin? _

He made a face. Who would name their child Violin? He shook his head and went back to thinking but was startled by voices calling out names… "Gin!" "Ginny!" "Miss Weasley!"

_Virginia._

That was it! Funny, he had always liked that name. Cautiously he looked at her face. It was strangely blank and far away looking. She hadn't noticed the name-calling and seemed to miss the fact that all the lights in the castle were going out as well.

Hellooooo. He mentally waved a hand in front of her face. Father would be most irritated indeed if his letter were to arrive late.

Seconds passed.

Minutes. 

An hour.

He was about to give up and just _Petrificus totalis_ her when she moved and walked over to the windowsill.

_No, you idiot! Wrong way! _She was supposed to go _towards_ the stairs, not away from them!

Then, of all things, she sat on the windowsill. 

And began to fall.

Draco ran. He was fast, but gravity was faster. As he reached the windowsill and threw his hands over for her to grab on to, she was already out of his reach. He would never forget the look of sheer terror on her face. And her eyes. The light of the feebly flickering lantern highlighted the gold and amber flecks in her eyes, which upon close examination, were not brown but a stormy mix of grey, amber and slate blue around the edges. They expressed every ounce of what she was feeling. This girl's heart was in her eyes. They showed fear. Then faint surprise, as if they were saying, "Oh. I'm falling". Then, they closed. That shook him back into reality and he panicked. What could he do now? 

_You have a wand, boy. Use it! _His father's voice.

For a moment his natural instinct to disobey Father interfered. _No time for that now. There's a life at stake._

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" he cried.  

Unfortunately, the spell hit a piece of ice instead. Draco growled in anger and without a second thought jumped out after Ginny and cast the spell again. He was so wrapped up in Ginny's well being he wasn't thinking about himself for once in his life. That was when he hit the ground.

***End Flashback***

Draco shook his head at the irony of it all and laughed softly. Then, he could hardly even remember her name. Now, he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

He flopped back on to his pillows with his hands behind his head and stared into space.

_I can't figure out what happens to me when I see her. It's as if, as if I change somehow. I stop thinking about myself and concentrate only on her. My personality changes…I…I…_

"You're getting soft." 

Blaise was sitting on a chair by his bed this time. It was unnerving, really, how she could just sneak up on him like that. _I guess she's just such an integral part of me it doesn't disturb me like someone else, namely, Pansy, would. I guess that's how close we must be_. He gave a lopsided grin. 

Blaise, in all her silver and green splendor, looked at him in an appalled manner. "You really _are_ losing it!"

He threw back his head and laughed. Hard. "Maybe I am!"

Blaise looked at him with astonishment. He had not laughed like that in years. Years. When he laughed like this, no matter how attractive he was already, it was multiplied a million times. His platinum blonde hair fell recklessly in his face. His slate grey eyes became a more silver blue. They _glittered_. His mouth pulled back not in a scowl but a smile that bared perfect white teeth. And his elegant neck bent back; his shoulders shook with mirth…it was an unbelievable feat to do this. Her mouth was slightly slack as she gazed upon this spectacle. 

How she had always wanted to make him laugh like this.

How hard she had tried to make him happy. She knew of the poor excuse for a childhood he had experienced and had tried to make up for it. But he realized none of it.

And now here he was, laughing like he had not since his first days at Hogwarts, for no apparent reason. In the middle of the night. 

She remembered him saying on more than one occasion, "A Malfoy never does anything without a perfectly good reason." 

His laughter subsided and he threw a sideways glance at her. "Why are you staring? It's impolite you know."

"Nothing," she muttered and stared moodily into the fire. It was then, in thinking of him, that Blaise finally realized that she loved Draco.

Draco's thoughts, on the other hand, were focused on a very different girl, one who lay in a hospital bed this very moment. Tomorrow would be Christmas. It would be a pity if she didn't awaken by then. He wondered if there was anything he could do to help, or help hasten her recovery…_What are you thinking? Slytherins aren't supposed to even go near those disgustingly soft thoughts, much less a MALFOY._

He shook his head. Evil. That was what he was. Evil, evil, evil, evil…

_Help me…call me out of this darkness…_

What? What was that voice? Draco looked around in a panic. Blaise was dozing off peacefully in her chair and the fire was reduced to embers. Bloody houselves…

_Draco…I'm fading…please answer…_

Who are you?! How do you know my name?

_Save me Draco…_

Wait! Come back!

It was too late. The presence was gone. 

And he had a feeling he knew who it was.

And as he too drifted off to sleep a certain pair of chocolate eyes lingered in his mind

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** **

**An Ending Note:**  Well that's it for now!! I hope you don't feel that it's too short but I was really anxious to update for you all ASAP. Hope ya liked it! Got a bit angsty at a point there, didn't I? Oooh what's this? Is that a plot I see? Do they use oak in doors? *shrugs* It sounded good. Catfight! Rowrr! Hmm…not sure if the scene was good or not…send input darlings! Sorry if I concentrated on The Trio too much, I just wanted to lay some groundwork for upcoming events. Poor Ron! Poor Harry! Boo Hermione! And we all know we love Ginny and Draco!!!!! Next chapter featuring Awake!Ginny and Confused!Draco. Do you think I put too much thinking and such in? I think I need to concentrate more on dialogue and action, but that's just me. And sorry about the language at some points, it just seemed to convey feeling more. I know that was a really bad chapter but I haven't had a lot of time to work on it and I really wanted to get something up for you guys. Thanks a million! (hmm…a million reviews would be nice :-D)

                                               ~*~Halowyn Greenleaf~*~

P.S. ~ Anyone interested in a few songfics? I have a lot of good D/G songfic ideas (esp. Evanescence) but I'm not sure if everyone is sick of them or what. I'll write 'em if there's a market for them. And remember, I take requests! (see bio for info on new ficcy…tell me if you think the title is too un-G rated please)

P.P.S.~ My parents are currently monitoring my internet activities so the updates will be few and far between because I can only work on it at school…I'm so sorry ;-( !!!


End file.
